In an enterprise setting, users are likely to search for documents “around” them, such as documents which are created by other users they work closely or collaborate with, documents associated with sites they often frequent, and/or documents associated with projects or tasks they have worked on, in addition to documents they've created themselves. However, searching via this type of external user context is often not available to search systems. Instead, a user may only be enabled to search in specific locations, like a given folder or collaboration site, for a document, which requires the user to know and remember the location at which the document was stored.